


Slippery When Wet

by alianora



Category: Firefly
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee and River get an eyeful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery When Wet

Title: Slippery When Wet  
Author: alianora  
Rating: PG13  
Summery: River and Kaylee get an eyeful.

 

River was pulling impatiently against Simon's arm. "Time to go now, Simon."

"Go where, River?" Simon was getting exasperated. She and Kaylee had taken to disappearing every night for about half an hour. When they came back, they were red faced and giggling.

It was beginning to give him some ideas about River that he really didn't need to be having, but she had just laughed when he asked her if she and Kaylee were involved.

River grinned, kicked him in the shin, and blew him a kiss. "I'll be back later!"

"River!"

Her brother's plaintive voice followed her down the hall as she ran to the hiding place where Kaylee was waiting.

"You're late!" Kaylee hissed, pulling her down the air duct they had altered. "We almost missed it!"

"Simon was being a problem."

The two girls settled, giggling silently into their sleeves as they finally made it to the air vent that was situated directly over a doorway.

If they squished down together and stayed very still, they could see all the way down the hallway.

Which was what they wanted.

Kaylee grabbed River's shoulder and squeezed tightly when she saw movement.

Both girls froze.

River clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from giggling.

This was a very dangerous endeavor. But it was worth it.

Because striding down the hall, whistling on his way to the shower, came Jayne.

The girls' eyes widened.

They had been down here every night for the part week and a half, since River had accidentally seen him one night when she was playing hide and seek with Serenity.

It had taken her an hour to convince herself to come out of hiding and find Kaylee, and since then, they had been there every night like clockwork.

They spent a breathless ten minutes watching him walk down the hallway towards the shower.

Jayne Cobb in nothing but his boots and a towel was a breathtaking sight.

But what came next was more than simply breathtaking.

The girls huddled in the air vents exchanged excited grins as they heard the water turn on.

They waited. For ten minutes, they fought not to fidget.

The door to the shower was kicked open, and Jayne came out.

And this time, the view was so much more interesting.

The boots were the same, but the towel had some noticeable differences.

Mainly, that the body underneath it was dripping wet.

And it really wasn't that thick of a towel.

Which meant that as he walked back to his bunk, not much of what was under that towel was much of a secret to the two girls peeping from the air duct.

Matter of fact, if River or Kaylee were asked to, they could probably draw a pretty graphic picture of exactly what sort of concealed weapon he was carrying under that towel.

And then, came the best part.

Better than watching a half naked, well built mercenary walk down the hallway. Better than the water pooling in the small of his back. Better than the fact they could see every inch of his..weapon outlined against the towel.

Two steps in front of his bunk, Jayne glanced around to make sure he was alone.

The two girls froze, as they always did, even though there was no way he could see them from his position.

He kicked open the door to his bunk.

River held her breath. Kaylee pressed her hands over her mouth.

Jayne put one foot on the ladder down.

And then he dropped the towel completely.

Right before he straddled the sides of the ladder, and disappeared.

River and Kaylee stayed frozen, faces pressed to the air duct for a moment longer. River fanned herself with her hand. Kaylee grinned, squeezed River's hand, and slid off to find Simon.

And down in his bunk, a mercenary threw a towel over his shoulder and laughed.

END


End file.
